If You Come Softly
by WonWon-7
Summary: He wanted her to be in his bed, for her to feel secure in his arms, to know that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, to let her know that he loved her with every fiber of his being. She would never know the nights when he dreamed about her.
1. Maybe or Maybe Not?

**Maybe or Maybe Not?**

**vendredi le 31 mars 2006**

Dear Hermione,

Today, I've been having such a horrid day. I couldn't concentrate on my studies, work, not even on Ron or Harry. Maybe, I shouldn't be dating with my best friend? It should be unlawful for one too. But, I mean I really do have such strong feelings for Ron, he's so loving towards me. Especially when he kisses me and holds me in his arms and tells me that he loves me. I've told him a couple of times that I loved him, but maybe I really don't? I'm so confused.  
Maybe...maybe I should just, you know talk to him and talk about where this relationship is going, because so far its a dead-ended relationship, that I would like to progress if that's quite possible. Do you think that's what I should do?...Okay, I really wish that I had one of those little angel-devil 'Hermione' versions of myself on my shoulder, because I don't know what to do.  
Great, I have to go. I hear someone coming towards my door. Let's hope it's not Malfoy. Au revoir.

Signed,

Sincerely Me.

Hermione lay on her stomach closing her diary as someone knocked on her door and opened the door slightly. She hurriedly shoved her diary underneath her bed and fell flat on the floor from doing so. Someone chuckled at the door and walked over to her.

"Malfoy, this isn't the time to be laughing. What do you want?", she said looking at the floor, not noticing that she addressed the wrong person.

"Malfoy? Mione, its Ron. Have you already forgotten the way my laughing sounds?", he said kneeling down in front of her and helping her sit down upright on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ron. I swore it was him, because usually he always does something so ignorant like that." She gave him an apologetic face and he accepted it. He got up, extending his hand out towards her, waiting for her to take it. Instead she pushed him backwards, as he almost hit his head against her night stand. She gave an outright gasp and crawled towards him cautiously. "Ron... are you okay?"

"Luckily, for me yes. For you? I don't exactly think so." At that moment he jumped up and tackled her to the ground, kissing her firmly. Hermione always loved that about him, he was too sneaky for his own good when it came to her. "Just...don't do that again. You scared me there for a second." He said pausing the kiss. She smiled at him and pecked him on his lips and nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise, Ron."

He laid on top of her for a moment and kissed her once more and whispered in her ear, _"I love you", _and then kissed her ear softly. That gave Hermione a slither of shivers to run down her spine and she bit her lip softly. How she also loved the way he kissed her ear, at the right moment, was so amazing and she didn't want to let him go. She turned him and herself, so that she was the one on top and she gave him a kiss in return and also whispered in his ear sweet nothings of _"I love you"'_s and kissed the tip of his nose, one of his favorite spots for a kiss from his Hermione.

She then sat up on his stomach and winked at him, when someone opened the door walking in on them.

"Well, well, well." It was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's eyes widened and her face gave a panicked look and she got off of Ron as quickly as she could without getting herself hurt. Ron did the same and stood beside her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Ron.

"I needed Granger, but I see you two are quite...busy." said Malfoy, while his famous smirk slid across his face and he stared at Hermione with much content. "Wouldn't think that mudblood Granger, would try getting dirty at school. Especially when she hasn't even finished school. What? Are you trying to get yourself pregnant with Weasel-bees children? Hah. It would be perfect with the looks of you, two together."

Ron's face turned a bright cranberry red, while Hermione's cheeks flushed light pink. She walked over to Draco and stared at him directly in his eyes, wanting to say something. But something about his eyes, told her not to. It was as if he was hurting and he needed help, so she backed down.

"Good job, Granger. I should give your house 10 house points, for doing the right thing...for once. But! I'm not nice enough, to do so." he said smirking all the while.

"Malfoy, just leave. I'll talk to you later..."

Right then Ron walked up behind her, extremely close, having her feel his lower parts and she almost jumped, but instead her face stiffened slightly and her cheeks flushed a dark red.

Malfoy stood there smirking and raised an eyebrow giving Hermione an awfully seductive look. Well, that's what it looked like anyway. He then walked away from the door, talking, "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower. We're supposed to see Dumbledore there, for our next assignment. Don't do anything, Granger, or you might be late." He laughed and walked the rest of the way down the spiral staircases and out of their common room.

Hermione's face was still the color of a tomato, when she shoved Ron away from her and slammed her door.

"Ron! Why'd you do that for!"

He laughed softly. "To, see what you would do in front of the ferret."

"But, Ron. Wrong place and timing. It was bad enough that he saw me on _top_ of you." She was so embarrassed, by being seen by a Slytherin on top of her boyfriend. She just, didn't know why it made her so flustered and so...so...red. But, she remembered when she looked in his eyes, that something was troubling him deeply. Never had she seen someone look so pained and cover it up as such, until you looked in their eyes. She wanted to search his eyes, she wanted to tell him that whatever was wrong was going to be okay, she wanted to hold him in her arms...

But, wait a minute. Why would she want to help Draco Malfoy? The one who made her life a living hell for the past six years that she was attending Hogwarts? A Slytherin? Of all people, she didn't know why she wasn't so troubled.

She walked back over to her four-poster bed and sat down on it, giving a great sigh. Ron knew something was troubling her.

"You okay, Mione?"

She didn't answer, but instead she stood up and walked into her bathroom and closed the door.

"Mione! What's wrong?" said Ron, walking over to the door and knocking on it a couple of times. She was on the other side of the door, thinking about what may have been troubling Malfoy so. Then again, she didn't want to think about it right now, she had Ron waiting for her...worrying about something that there was no worry to. Slowly, she turned around and opened the door and stood face to face with Ron. He walked up to her and felt her head to check that she didn't have a fever, she didn't of course.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, Ron. I'm not lying to you. Something just...something just... caught my eye." She was trying to think of something as she knew that he was going to start throwing questions at her, but he didn't.

"Alright, then. Just, don't think too much. You do too much of that already while we're in class." He smiled at her and she smiled back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too, Hermione. I really love you." He looked in her eyes with so much life and love and gave her a kiss with such astounding passion, that you could feel it yourself if you walked in on them. She gave him a kiss so much deeper in return, it made him want to just get down on his knees and propose to her right then and there, but unfortunately he couldn't do such a thing at such a young age. Well, not that he knew of anyway.

"Hermione," said Ron, pulling away from the kiss reluctantly. "Have you..." He bit his lower lip softly and sighed softly. "...have you ever thought about getting married?"

The word 'married' blew her away. She knew that she wasn't ready for it and if Ron was going to ask her right now, she would have to say no to him. She just didn't feel old enough to take of herself, or a family now.

"Erm..." she was thinking of what to say. Should she lie to him or should she tell him the truth, making his heart break? _Maybe it's good that I tell him the truth, I really don't want to hurt him though_..."...Ron. I'm just..not ready for it. I...I...I need to go."

She backed away from him and walked around him towards her other door, when Ron called out to her, "Hermione. What's going on? Is there something that you need telling me?" He was walking towards her with a puzzled and hurt look plastered on his face. He didn't understand, his heart was aching for answers, which he knew she'd never give. "Please. I'm here. I want to know what's wrong." He looked like he was on the verge of tears as he continued to approach her slowly.

"There isn't anything wrong, Ronald. I just...need some time to think."

Ron stopped in his tracks and said, "...Did you just call me Ronald, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked down at the floor quickly. She couldn't believe she called him that. She promised him from day one that she wouldn't call him that, unless something was bothering her. Now she was in for it. Ron walked over to her and kissed the top of her hair and held her hand and lifted her head up, making sure she was looking at him.

"Baby, what is wrong? You tell me now. I don't want to see you hurting." He kissed her again on her forehead softly and looked at her. He wanted to know. She sighed and mumbled under her breath, "I can't tell you."

"Excuse me?" said Ron hoping that she would speak up.

"I can't tell you." she said a bit louder. This time he did hear her and he looked her up and down and backed away from her. He shook his head and looked away from her.

"You know, Hermione, I really thought for a second that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But, I don't know how I could've thought that. You can't even tell me what's wrong with you." Ron was so pained in saying that to her, that he said it so softly, she almost had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Ron. I'm just..." Reality, she didn't have an excuse. She didn't know what was troubling her really. Maybe it was the fact that it had to do with Malfoy or...maybe not.

"You're just what Hermione? Bet you can't even tell me that." He was getting so heated with her, he wanted to pin her against the wall and just...make her tell him, but he loved her too much to do such a thing to her. Sometimes when he thought of doing those things to her, he cried himself to sleep. Then Harry would make him tell him what was wrong and he'd tell him.

"I'mworriedaboutsomeone.Idon'tknowwhy,exactly.It'sstrangeandIfeellikeIshouldhelpthem,anyway,eventhoughIdon'tlikethem." She said it so fast, that it took Ron almost a minute to actually understand what she had said.

"Who is it?", he said looking back at her.

"...It's..." she didn't know that he was going to ask her who it was. She didn't want to tell him! Why would she want to tell Ron that she wanted to help her most hated enemy? She just couldn't, but she had to, for her sake and his. "...it's Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Are you out of your bloody mind, Hermione! You can't help that git! He's made you feel like you're not worth anything to anyone! You just can't help him. No, I won't let you! Think about this Hermione, why would you do this?"

"I don't know, Ron. I really don't know. But, he...looked like he was in trouble. Like he needed someone to help him. We've been at school for how long so far? Almost two months and no one has noticed that something is wrong with him?"

Ron laughed coldly, "Herm. There is always something wrong with Malfoy. For as long as he lives, there is always going to be something wrong with him. No matter what. No one can change him."

"Yeah, well. Maybe I can. Even though, it seems like an impossible situation...the word impossible itself says **'possible'**. Can I at least try?" She looked at him for permission.

He stared at her and his eyebrows furrowed. He was worried about what Malfoy might do to her if she tried to confront him and help him, but he hated to make her sad and she really looked like she wanted to help him. He breathed in deeply and nodded his head, "If he dares tries and hurts you I'm going to beat his ass, Hermione. Okay?"

She smiled and rushed over to him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Ron." She then leaned in to kiss him, but she instead got a finger placed on her lips and she gave Ron her best puppy eyes that always got her what she wanted with him. He gave in and leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and let him go and walked backwards towards the door walking in a seductive manner. Ron, wouldn't let her just do that to him, so he rushed up to her as she hit the door and he pinned her against the door and rubbed himself against her lower half, making her moan. He kissed her firmly and seductively and placed his hand underneath her shirt. She then deepened the kiss and placed her hand on his belt buckle, while her other hand was in his hair.

He then picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and she unbuckled his belt and started for his pant buttons. As she was doing so, he was walking exactly backwards as the bed was perfectly behind them. Once he reached there, he fell back and she was on top of him and she looked at him and smiled. Ron looked at her with want in his eyes. She wanted him, badly, but it was such at an inopportune time. They couldn't get what they wanted right then and there, so they left it at that.

So, Hermione gave Ron a peck on his lips and attempted to climb off, but Ron pulled her back down on top of him.

"Mione, you be careful, with Malfoy. He's a bastard at that. I don't want you getting hurt. I love you."

"Ron. I'll be fine. I need to go, I'll be back soon. Love you." She climbed off of him and put on her robe and walked towards the door. She turned around to look at him and smiled softly and then walked out of the room towards the Astronomy Tower to meet up with Draco and Professor Dumbledore.

As she left, he kept on thinking to himself, _Maybe she **could** change him. Or…maybe she couldn't._

**

* * *

-- AN:** As you notice, Hermione is learning French. You'll find out soon enough how.  
Also, her diary entries when they go, 'Dear Hermione...Signed, Sincerely Me.' they come from a song called "Dear Jamie...Sincerely Me" from HelloGoodbye. && Also, the name of the story 'If You Come Softly' is from a book by Jacqueline Woodson, who adapted that title from Audre Lorde.  
Well, you know what author's like moi, adore? Oui! Comments! Make me happy. 


	2. Get the Point?

**Get The Point?**

Hermione climbed the stairs towards the Astronomy Tower. She always wondered why Professor Dumbledore liked to schedule all the meetings for the assignments...here. It was such an odd place, but she figured that he just might like seeing the stars at night. Who knows.

It was such a long walk up to the tower, that she started singing one of the songs that she was singing earlier to herself that day. "Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line, and everybody feels a broken heart some time, even when I said-" Unfortunately she was stopped in the middle of her line, by none other than Draco himself.

"Granger." He nodded at her from steps behind.

She watched him walk up the steps towards her and he stopped in front of her.

"What was that you were singing?" He was oh too curious, to know. She gave him a puzzled look, walked around him, and continued up the stairs towards the tower. "Don't walk away from me, Granger."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that I already did. Get over yourself, Malfoy." She continued walking up the stairs, but was stopped again in her tracks as Malfoy pushed her against the tower walls.

"Look, I just want to know the name of that song. It...it reminds me of something. P-please can you tell me the name of the song?"

She stared at him coldly. "Sorry, Malfoy. But, you're violating me." He did not understand what she had meant, until she looked down. His hand was lying under her right breast and she was starting to get tense. "Mind if you watch where you place your hands, next time?", she spat at him and then pushed him away from her and finished her walk up to the tower, where she met her professor.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. It is nice to see you again, on this lovely evening. Have you noticed the stars?" said Dumbledore as he stared out of one of the windows in the tower. "They're brighter than ever. Beautiful sight." He then turned around and put his hands together.

"Uh, sir, sorry for interrupting. However, I was wondering while I was walking up here, why we always have our meetings in this exact tower, every time? Is there something significant about this place?" said Hermione.

"Actually, there is something about this place. You see, this is the reason for this meeting, a matter of fact. This tower will be used for a ball that you," Dumbledore was pointing at Hermione and Draco as he said this",will have to decorate." Draco gave him a disgusted, but puzzled look, he didn't quite get the picture. "Oh, no Mr. Malfoy, this room is just one of many rooms for the ball. The ball will consist of multiple rooms, but it's not exactly a...ball. More like a Scavenger Hunt."

"Scavenger Hunt for what, sir?" said Hermione.

"You and Draco will decide that. You both must pick the theme and what goes along with it. Also, as an added notation about this ball, it will be longer than usual. Instead of it ending at its normal time of 12 P.M., it will be ending at but 2 P.M. The reason so, is that this hunt must be fair to all houses and years. For example, all years from first to seventh will have one person who has found the most items hidden, it can be in groups or individuals. Most likely, it will be in groups as you need to make most of them rated by difficulty. But, you must make years with different difficulties. Do not give seventh years, what a first year should know because they already do and certainly don't give a first year what you should know, because they will not understand. You'll figure out how to do this. It's simple. Don't worry, you have a bit over a month to make this happen. Also, there will be another meeting explaining this further. Good luck to you, two." Dumbledore finished with his little speech and bid them goodnight. As he walked towards the towers staircase, he was stopped by Hermione.

"But, sir. Should it be magic related?"

"No. It does not have to be, but if you want to have it, magic related. Then, do so." He then nodded at her and walked down the staircase out of the tower.

"Nice.", she said smiling. "Whatever we want. I like this, so far."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, can you give me the name of that song, any minute now?", said Draco over by one of the windows. He was leaning upon it, waiting for her answer.

"Draco, you don't deserve to know the name of that song. It's more personal to me than it should be to you."

"So, are you saying that I should not know the name of this one song, because you find it personal to you? And...why should I care, exactly?"

She gave Draco a look of pure hatred. "That there, tells me you don't deserve anything. You're a spoiled brat, who gets whatever he wants. I don't give you anything you want because you don't **deserve** it. Get the point?"

"Just for you. No. Granger, of course I get whatever I want", he advanced on her as she was walking backwards towards the staircase not knowing where she was going. "and what I want is the name of that song. That's all you need to give to me."

"No, Malfoy. Why is it such a big deal to you?" she said continuing to walk backwards to the staircase.

"I told you before, it reminds of something. It's none of your business." He continued to advance on her while she was about three feet away from the staircase.

"Fine. The name of the song is-" she was at the entrance of the staircase and she didn't even know it, but by the sight of Draco's eyes, he knew what was going to happen. She took one-step back and fell backwards, screaming with flailing arms. He rushed to her as quickly as he could, managing to get her by her waist and pulled her up towards him. Wasn't she a lucky girl? D

She clutched at Draco's robes and he held her close to him. She felt at peace all of a sudden, as his arms were around her, as if making sure that she was okay, as if...as if...he loved her. He spoke up and looked at her, "Are you okay?"

She didn't want to look at him. She just made an idiot of herself. She was embarrassed for the second time tonight, and it was all because of Draco Malfoy. "Are you okay?" he said again.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." she said. Her heart was racing and she didn't want to let him go. Something about him was telling her that she didn't want to leave him, ever. That she wanted to stay like this. It felt so perfect. Especially the way he knew how to hold her, not even Ron could achieve what he was doing. She finally managed to look at him, a bit pink and she swallowed spit that began to flood in her mouth. He was still looking at her and he looked at her eyes and she saw it again. The pain, the agony, something was going on in his life that was making him feel so. She wanted to know.

"Dr-Malfoy.", she said softly. "Mind...mind letting me go?", she really didn't _want_ him to let go, but it would look a bit strange if someone were to walk in on them at that moment. She didn't want people getting the wrong idea.

"Oh...sorry." He was thinking the same thing. Something was so perfect about her as he held her, as if it was right for her to be in his arms. He just didn't know why and it felt so queer. He didn't have time to think about this. He wouldn't let this take a toll on him, not now...not ever. He then let her go after a moment and she took a step back.

"Malfoy, is something wrong?"

He snapped out of his trance and thinking as Hermione started to talk to him. "W-what?"

"Is there something wrong? Something that I should know about? You don't seem like...Malfoy."

"I'm fine, Granger." He wasn't fine, he wanted to hold her again. Just to smell her hair, to kiss her lips, to run his hands along her body and have her to be his and his alone._ Hold on, why am I thinking this way? She's mudblood Granger. True, but she's beautiful and smart. No! Stop it Draco, she's a muggle. You a pureblood._ "Just...stop it!"

Hermione was taken aback and she took her step back up to him cautiously. She wanted to touch him and tell him everything would be okay. Yes, everything would be okay. She extended her hands slowly and took Draco's hands in hers, which were now on his face. "Malfoy? Stop what?" His eyes looked like he was trying to recollect something that he remembered. What it was, she knew she'd never know. He'd never tell her.

At that moment, Draco looked in her eyes searching for something and he saw it. He saw what he was always looking for. Love.

He wanted to lean in and kiss her, but how would he explain that to her when he pulled away? Would he say, "I get what I want, Granger." or maybe even something 'funny', "It was a pull of gravity. I was forced to do that by nature." Hah. What a look he would get from her, and slap! Oh, goodness gracious, he didn't want another punch from her. Not from third year. He remembered it like it was yesterday, him and Crabbe and Goyle making fun of Hagrid at the top of the hill from his hut and 'The Golden Trio' came down and she punched him. Oh, that made him mad at her for days. Madness inside of him that...made him love her.

_Why is he looking at me like that, for?_ She looked away and turned around. "The name of the song is "These Walls"". She started to walk down the staircase cautiously.

He heard her. The song was called "These Walls". But, wait. By who?

"Granger!" said Draco running after her. She kept her walk down the case.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her at the end of the staircase. "Who's the person that sings the song?"

"Teddy Geiger. Muggle artist." At that, she tugged her arm away from his grasp and walked towards her common room via Gryffindor Tower. She wanted to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her. He walked with her. Why, she didn't know. Plus, she couldn't say that he couldn't be in this tower as he was a head.

"Granger. You know...back there. It..."

"It didn't mean anything. What made you think that it did?" She wanted to hear his smart remark. So that she could just drive a nail through his head for making her feel so secure in the wrong person's arms.

"You seemed to...you know."

"No. I don't."

"You seemed to care. You acted like you cared about me, as if...as if...you wanted to know what was wrong."

She stopped walking and turned to him, grabbing at his upper arm. "Malfoy. I may not like you, but I sure as hell do care about your well-being. You're just as much of my responsibility as anyone around this place."

His heart and his mind were scattering all over the place. He couldn't take it. He didn't want that answer. He wanted her to tell him that she cared for him, that she had feelings for him as he had towards her. He wanted her to be in his bed, for her to feel secure in his arms, to know that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, to let her know that he loved her with every fiber of his being. She would never know the nights when he dreamed about her. The nights where he felt like killing himself because Weasley had what he always wanted. He just never thought that he would see love and passion in her eyes. Especially from herself to him.

"Oh."

She let go of his arm and bit the inside of her mouth hard. "Ow." She placed her hand on her mouth massaging her mouth, in a way. _Mhm. That's what I get for touching him._

He couldn't look at her. He didn't want to look at her, but at the same time, he wanted to tell her that that silly cut in her mouth was going to heal soon and that she had nothing to worry about. But he knew that he would talk to her rudely, so he decided not to.

He then started his walk again to the room and Hermione trailed behind him. She wanted to be behind him, to see if he would notice anything. He didn't. _His hair is beautiful, it looks so...so...perfect. Not one hair out of place. Just like him. No, Hermione. You can't think like this. You have Ron. You love Ron. Repeat it to yourself. You have Ron, you love Draco. Ah, God forget it. It's hopeless._

They finally reached the Common Room and Draco said the password, which was not just one word, but a group of words. "Love is unjust." They both entered the room quickly and nodded at each other as they walked into their own respected rooms.

In Draco's room, sitting on his bed was his eagle, with a note in his beak. It flew over to him and Draco took the letter from its beak and walked it over to his bed once again. He sat down reading the letter. It was from Blaise Zabini. His fellow Slytherin, his cousin. Best one at that. For some odd reason, Blaise had started his letters now with excerpts from...muggle songs. Draco just shook his head at such a silly thing, but stopped as he read it. The excerpt that Blaise had on this one letter were the same exact words that Hermione was singing walking up the staircase up to the tower.

He read the letter to himself:

Drake,

Your mother told me to tell you this: "Your father is coming by Hogwarts, this weekend. Don't act like a fool around him or away from him. Word to the wise, Draco." Hm, your dad coming here? Why would he be coming to Hogwarts for this time?

I mean, you didn't do anything that you weren't supposed to already these past two months...right? And if you did, why didn't you tell me! I'm insulted Drake. Anyway, tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade. Tell me if you would like to come.

Later, man.

BZ

Draco, rolled his eyes and sighed and wrote on the bottom of the letter, "Sure. I'll meet you in the Great Hall tomorrow at noon. Be there. Don't be late. -Drake." He really didn't want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, but he just remembered that he really did need to. He needed to get some more treats for his eagle and some quills. What a day tomorrow would hold. Yeah. Right. He attached the letter to his eagles' leg and gave it a treat and had it fly back to Blaise and told him to stay there overnight and come back in the morning. And just as Draco told it not to, it didn't come back after he let it out that night.

Hermione entered her room and she couldn't believe her eyes who she saw in her room. It was Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Why they were there, she didn't but know.

"Hey, Herms!" said Ginny. Hermione groaned. She hated being called Herms. Ron and Ginny did it for fun to torture her. That's why she always hit Ron on the back of his head most of the times when he called her that, but sometimes she just didn't have the energy to do so.

"Hey Gin. Harry. Ron." she nodded at each name and she walked over to her bed, laid down on it, and sighed.

"Tired, Mione?" said Harry.

She nodded in her pillow. She really wasn't sleepy, she just wanted them to leave, so that she could continue to think. Was that so hard to ask for? _Hm. I guess so, as they still were standing there. _Ron walked over to her and sat down next to her and put his hand on her back and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Why're you so tired, honey? You were just out for only twenty minutes tops." He brushed back a hair that was falling in front of her eye and looked at her. She didn't answer. "...So?"

"Ron, Dumbledore gave us an assignment and we were thinking over it while we were coming back. My brain and body is tired. Especially from walking up so many flights of stairs. They need elevators in this place."

"An...elevator? What's an elevator?" asked Ron.

"It's like a staircase, that goes straight up. It transports people straight up."

"So, it's like a slide that can fly you upwards?" He was utterly confused, but he wanted to know.

Hermione controlled her laughter, while Harry already lost his. He looked like he was about to start crying from so much laughter that he was presenting.

"Yes, Ron. A slide that flies you upwards." she gave a small laugh and yawned. "Guys, I'm tired. Can I go to bed?"

"But, Mioneeeeee.", whined Ron. "I want to stay here, with you."

Ginny coughed in the background and Harry gave a snort of laughter. "Yeah, Ron. Stay here...with her. I swear you're trying your best to make her pregnant. Have you two ever even gotten down and dirty yet?"

"Ginny! That's preposterous!" Ron on the other hand was blushing madly. He looked like he was about to burst. "Gah! You two, out! Out!" She jumped off her bed and ran after them and shooed them out of her room.

"Ron. You're disgusting."

"Hah. I know." He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, she put her hand on his chest to push him away. She didn't want any of that tonight, she just wanted to go to sleep, and that's it.

"I really want to go to bed, Ron. Please, can I go to bed!"

"But-"

"No buts, ands, or ors. I'll see you tomorrow. Plus, you have two minutes to get to your common room before you could get in trouble. You don't need another detention. Not after the five you've already had since this school year started."

"Well, sooooorry. I was only having fun, but I'll let you go. 'Cause I love you and I want you to fall sound asleep, without me around."

She laughed and kissed him softly. "Now, get going." He let go of her and looked at her. "I love you, too Ron." she said smiling, he smiled back at her. He walked around her and walked towards the door and she turned around to watch him leave. She really needed some time alone. He left her in her room and closed the door behind him. She ran to her door and locked it quickly.

"Damn. I was beginning to wonder when that boy was going to leave." she sighed deeply.

She walked over to her bed and kneeled down in front of her nightstand to withdraw something from its borders. "Ah, parchment and quill. Good to go." So, she got up and sat on her bed and wrote a note down, just for memory and safekeeping. The note wasn't for someone to look at, especially Malfoy. She didn't know what he would do if he saw what was written on that note. Maybe she'd die. Yeah, she would.

She finished writing her note and opened her drawer, forgetting that she left her diary underneath her bed. She lay on her stomach for the second time that night and reached under her bed to retrieve her diary. The note lay there next to her on the bed and she came back up and looked at her diary, it was a beautiful diary. Made of black leather with a red butterfly stitch in the corner with her name stitched in gold under it. She loved her diary, given to her by her mother.

She came to her senses as she stared at her diary, looking over her shoulder, she picked up the note and put it in the binds of the book and closed it. Without hesitation, Hermione threw it in her nightstand drawer, where she knew it would be safe. Hopefully.

As Hermione was getting dressed for bed, so was Draco in his room. After sometime, they both walked to their windows and looked out of it and gazed at the stars wondering what tomorrow would hold for them both. Draco shrugged it off and turned to his bed, where he climbed in and stared at the ceiling for what may have seemed like centuries. Hermione decided to on the other hand to just jump in her bed and fall asleep. She didn't want to miss anything tomorrow, if there was anything. As Hermione lay asleep in her room, Draco just kept on thinking on and on for hours, what they should do about the ball. After sometime, he fell asleep too, wondering if Hermione would like the idea that he came up with in the period that he just presented himself.

**

* * *

**

**-- AN:** Merr. I'm done? Gawd.  
Emotionlesssssss. :dances: Yeah, I used Teddy Geiger's song. Deal.  
Leave me comments, marshemellowfacesss.:)


	3. GDDMNT

**GDDMNT**

"Catch me if you can!" screamed Hermione. She was running across the Quidditch Pitch away from Draco, was who was now chasing her top speed. She ran into the middle of the pitch, smiling at an already sweating Draco coming towards her who himself was laughing and smiling as well. He never felt so happy in all his life than this moment. He ran up to her, tackled her to the ground gently, and kissed her softly. The rays of sunlight were beating down on them both, which were starting to irk as they started to hit his eyes. He tried batting them away, but to no prevail they did not go. Turning over on his side away from Hermione, he fell off his bed knocking his head against his nightstand. It was another dream. He growled as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head, feeling something warm. Drawing his hand away, he was covered in his own blood.

"Great. Just spiffing." He said more irritated than ever. He stood up, walked over to his bathroom door, opened it, and walked inside. Walking over to the sink, he turned the faucet on starting the flow of water, to crash against the marble of the sink. Making bloody fingerprints around the sink, he washed his hands thoroughly and looked in the mirror. _Why does father have to come this weekend? There isn't anything here for him to protest about. Well...maybe Dumbledore, but he's but a different story. I just...don't want him here. _He sighed and reached over to a towel on his right and put it to his head, stopping the course of blood from spilling against his skin, although it stained his platinum blonde hair. _I should take a shower, now, because of this. However, I'll have to deal with this damned thing. Nice._

Hermione grumbled as the rays of sunlight peeked into her windows across her lethargic face. _Not now. Give me five frickin' minutes._ The rays denied her thoughtful wishes. She opened her eyes slowly, turning away from the window instead looking at her door. She wanted to get out and do something...something fun. But, what?

While she was thinking, she swung her legs on the side of her bed staggering to her feet. She gave a frail yawn and trudged towards her bathroom, looking in her mirror she rubbed at her eyes. _Eyes...heavy...bed...cozy._ Turning around attempting to go back to bed, she slipped on her rug, screaming for a mere second, by hitting her head against her sink.

A scream. A shrill scream. Draco's head shot straight up as he heard a scream, escape Hermione's room. "Holy **shit**."

Running away from his bathroom and room, he ran towards Hermione's room. Reaching there, he tried opening her door, except it was locked. _God damn it, Hermione, why would you lock it! In addition, just for my luck, I left my wand in my room. Oh, yeah. Duh. _A light bulb finally lit off in his head, he would do it wandlessly, like, doi?

_Alohomora._

Her door swung open and he didn't see a Hermione in this room. Was this a trick being played on him? He looked over to his right and saw that the bathroom door was cracked open, with a light on. He rushed inside and saw Hermione lying sprawled on the floor unmoving. Picking her up quickly and walking out of her room, he laid her on her own bed. Conjuring a damp towel, he dabbed it against her face brushing away fallen hairs away from her face. _She is so beautiful. Can't I just kiss her?_

His thoughts and mesmerizing came to a halt as Hermione's eyes fluttered for a moment. His breath caught in his throat, he resumed to making sure she was okay.

"Her-Hermione?" he said softly. He rested his hand on the side of her face, and spoke her name again. Her eyes opening slowly, he smiled slightly and he stared at her with awe.

Lifting her hand to her head, she felt so weak. Her arms felt like paper, so light and delicate. Instead of pushing herself to make her arms work, she rested them on her side. Although, her new admiration of the hour was Draco Malfoy. Who was sitting on her bed, making sure that she was okay...resulting in him busting in to help her. Never did she think that he would ever do that, for her. Especially...**her**.

"You okay, down there?" said Draco grinning at her.

"Y-yeah. I t-think so..." Her eyes were heavier than a ton of bricks. She wanted more sleep. "...W-what happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think you hit your head against your sink and I heard you scream, so I rushed here to see what was wrong." Looking embarrassed with what he said, he turned his head away from her and turned the color of a flippin' red color spectrum. It was pretty awesome. She laughed and groaned, her head was pounding.

"You think it's funny?"

"Mhm."

"Yeah, well... your face is."

Hermione's emotions were given an enormous stab in the back. "Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT!" She held her head together and gave him eyes of loathing, hatred, and a million fuck-you's.

"...I was only kidding." he said getting up. "I was only trying to lighten the mood, to make you feel better. I guess you don't get out much...Granger." With that, he exited her room, slamming her door, causing her headache to skyrocket. Giving a silent scream she rested her head against her pillow and sighed herself into a head screaming sleep.

Almost forgetting about the cut and blood on him, he walked to the common room entrance door, remembering he ran to his room to take a shower. Never in all his life did he embarrass himself, from helping her he thought. Washing his body ;D , he kept on thinking to himself, _What if she saw the blood? What would she say?...Whatever, she wouldn't say anything. Why do I care?_

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped his towel around him and walked out of the bathroom, not even bothering to look in the mirror at all. Walking into his room he saw Pansy Parkinson, lying down on his bed she blew a bubble from her wad of gum and looked him up and down slowly. The bitch-slut-fucked by every guy Slytherin, was in his room. He sighed.

"What do you want Pansy?"

"You _know_ what I want, Drakie."

"What? A fuck? What should you be paid galleons for fucking every Slytherin known to this school?" he sneered.

Her eyes widened slightly and she smirked. "Oh, your words they inspire me. But, what do I need galleons for? Mummy and daddy already have enough."

"I was never talking about your parents. I was talking about **you**. Leave my room. I don't want you here."

She got up, walked over to him, and pinned him against the wall, kissing him firmly. He pushed her away and she fell to the ground. "I said, Leave. My. Room."

With narrowed eyes and a smirk across her face, she got up, walked to the door, and said, "You know Draco, you shouldn't do that. It'll mess up your reputation; don't think you want that happening." She walked out laughing icily.

"God damn that girl. Fuck." mumbled Draco. He was already a bit exhausted from today's early events and decided to walk downstairs in his towel. So obviously he did. He sat down on the couch and just thought for what seemed like forever. He didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe he should just stop worrying about Hermione. _She's fine, you imbecile. Well...atleast I hope so. _He screamed and walked back upstairs to his room and slammed the door, went over to his bed and slept, forgetting that he wasn't dressed.

**-- AN:** I'm really sorry that this chappie is a lot shorter. It's like a million words short, but my brain went blank.  
Ick. If you want me to limit the amount of profanity in my next chapters, I would be happy to. Erm. Anyway, I'm working on two other stories, maybe that's the reason for the lack of words. :  
My bad. Love you guys, though. && I should be getting more comments you, frogsicles. 5? Yeah, right. Gimme more. plzthxilubbye


	4. AN: Ick

Eeep. I'm really sorry for this Author's Note. I know it shouldn't even be here, but I had to put it or else all my readers might go balistic on my bum. o.o

Anyway, I might not be able to put up another chapter for this story for awhile. I'm working on my other bloody stories and would atleast like to get two chapters or three in before I continue with this one.

I also, have to update another story from GDknowswhen. So, I'm going to have to write on that one as well. Oh by the way, it's "You Wish You Knew Me". I love that story, a lot. Go read it! Even if its only5 chapters. ,

Well...watch out for the next chapter, soon. I love you guys. **Review** my stories. Thanks.

Alexandra


	5. Oops

**Oops**

Hermione's head raced as her head pounded against her skull. All the pressure was too much for her to bear and she still had things to do. Getting up after some hours she noticed that an owl was now waiting by her window.

"Come here, Pig." He flew over to her and clicked his beak. "What's this sweetheart?" she asked taking the letter off of his leg. Opening it, it was addressed to her from Ginny. She wanted to know what she was going to do that day, if she didn't know what... she wanted her to come with them, as in Ginny and the boys. She sighed and wrote back, but figured that she was already out galavanting around Hogsmeade's square.

She got up and held her head together as she walked out of her room. That's when she remembered that Draco had come in to help her, she figured an apology might be in order. But before doing so she wanted to rid of that headache of hers and she had no clue why in the world she didn't just do so before. Walking back into her room she took out her wand and muttered a simple spell thatdepletedher headache in about 10 seconds flat. She sighed with relief and pocketed her wand.

Knocking on Draco's door, she just wanted this to be over and done with, but no answer emitted from the room. So, why not just walk in then? Well that's what she had done and stood wide-eyed by the door. There he was a perfectly gorgeous 18 year old boy..._naked_. Alright, so he had on a towel, but that's still no excuse. What was weird enough was that he was sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him, she tip-toed over to his desk and wrote him a note of apology, reluctant thankfulness and maybe something more. Trying to tip-toe back out of the room was a problem though.

Her body became stiff as she heard Draco yawning and the bed creak a tad as she heard him rise from his bed. She tried her utmost best to not make a sound, but what point was that when she was standing in the middle of his room? Draco had noticed after some and stared at her with stormy grey eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco. Hermione's face flushed a dark pink as she turned around to better look at him.

"I-I came in to say that I was sorry about earlier. B-But you were sl-sleeping." she stuttered. Raising a suspcious eyebrow at her, he looked around the room and noticed a neatly folded piece of parchment on his desk.

"That for me?" he asked. She gave a small nod and looked down embarrassed. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the desk. She was beyond flabbergasted that Malfoy would dare touch her so willingly and have no care in the world, which he really didn't.

"Give it to me." he said softly. Her eyes revealed confusion, but he insisted with a gentle look. He knew that this wasn't what he should be doing, but he couldn't handle anything that day. She picked up the letter and handed it to him. He let go of her hand and read the letter in front of her.

"You really think that?" he asked looking down at the letter. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked away from him. He looked up at her and noticed her response through her facial expression.

"We could try? I mean I don't know if it'll work. But if you really want to, I guess I should try it. We do have to live with each other for _10 months_ and we might as well stop the conflict."

She looked at him and bit her lip. "Are you sure? It took me awhile to think about this after last night. I would've died, but you saved me from tumbling down those stairs."

He looked back down at the letter and back up at her and nodded slowly. "I'm sure."

* * *

-- **AN:** I'm so sorry for this being so short, but I seriously didn't know what to DO. If there's anything that you would like to see in the next chapter, suggestions may run wild.  
Review, please. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
